


Coincidences & Connections

by celestialshimmer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of?), College AU, F/M, Human AU, Stuck In An Airport AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's flight has been delayed again. Scott missed his flight altogether. But maybe being stuck at the airport won't end up as bad as it seems.</p><p>Gift for gabrieladawsons as a part of the BHWOC Network Secret Santa Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences & Connections

Kira groaned as the voice on the loudspeaker announced with incongruous cheerfulness that there was yet _another_ delay on her flight to New York. This was the third delay that had been announced in just the four hours since dinnertime when she'd arrive at the airport. At this rate, she'd be lucky to reach her parents' home by tomorrow morning. Why, oh _why_ , had she thought it was a good idea to buy a red-eye plane ticket so close to Christmas? 

She had just finished typing out a text to her mom to update her on the latest delay when she caught sight of the low battery icon. 7% - _oh, come on!_

With a deep sigh, Kira picked up her bags and stood. The metal seats of the waiting area in the terminal were uncomfortable enough that standing was a very welcome change. She quickly scanned the walls around her gate. No outlets. 

Kira sighed again and began to wheel her bag behind her as she walked over to the ATMs and restrooms. Odds were that somewhere, there would be a power socket to charge her phone. After walking for about a minute, she finally found one empty outlet in the floor outside the smoking room. She wrinkled her nose when she realized that the stench of tobacco would probably be noticeable every time someone walked in or out, but she desperately needed the power. Hopefully the cigarette smoke just wouldn't get in her hair or coat. 

She had to sit down against the wall in order to get her phone close enough for the cord to not be pulled too taut. She settled as best as she could, and thought with irritation that at least with the long delay, she wouldn’t need to worry about not having enough time for the battery to recharge.

 

~~~

 

Scott groaned when he'd missed the plane. He _knew_ he should've left home a little earlier, but he'd got caught up in saying goodbye to his mom and completely lost track of time. Between that and the bad traffic, it had been inevitable that he would fail to arrive in time for his flight to Boston, but he'd let himself hope anyway. 

Luckily, the woman at the check-in desk seemed very understanding. After a few minutes of clicking away at her keyboard, she brightened. "It's a little out of the way, but I could put you on a flight to LaGuardia, and you could catch a connecting flight to Logan a few hours later. Would that work, sir?" 

Scott hesitated. Having to divide his trip into two legs would probably make it more expensive, not to mention more inconvenient. However, if he was in New York for a few hours it was possible he could visit Boyd and his other friends at NYU before continuing on to see Lydia and the others in Boston. Maybe. 

"How much time is there between landing and the connecting flight?" he asked, strongly wanting to avoid a frantic dash from his gate to the next, bags in tow. Plus, if he had time to leave the airport and make it to Manhattan… 

"At least four hours," she said with a slight sympathetic grimace. "I understand it's not ideal, but the next flight directly to Boston that has any open seats in Economy doesn’t even leave until nearly 11:00 AM tomorrow…" 

"I'll take it, then," he said immediately. A four hour layover in New York City would be infinitely preferable to nearly twelve hours here. 

She smiled at him. "All right, then! Here is your flight and gate number - it's been delayed already, or else you wouldn't have been able to fly on this one either. I hope it won't be delayed any more, but if it doesn't you might want to hurry." 

Scott thanked her, gathered all of his travel documents, and began to walk briskly to his terminal. Before he had reached his gate, however, he heard an announcement over the loudspeaker that there was another delay for that flight. He felt the urge to both laugh and sigh. _No need to worry about missing this flight!_

As he drew closer to his gate, Scott saw a woman probably around his age sitting on the floor next to a power outlet. He realized that if he wanted to meet up with Boyd or anyone else tomorrow, he should let them know immediately. He also realized that he should charge his computer in preparation for the flights, especially since there were two separate ones now. 

He walked over to the power outlet and sat down beside it. The woman looked up, surprised. "Hey, can I, uh, charge m-my laptop?" 

Scott hadn't meant to stutter, but seeing her face had caused his mind to blank. _Oh god Scott please don't make a fool of yourself. Don't focus on the way her hair is falling out her braid and across her cheek. Don't stare at her pretty brown eyes - DON'T!_

She said something in reply to him, but he didn’t catch what. 

_I'm screwed._

 

~~~

 

Kira resumed scrolling through her friends' Instagram pages after the cute guy settled down next to her, until he tapped her on the shoulder. 

She looked up again, seeing a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, but do you have an extension cord or something? My charger is huge…" 

She was puzzled until she looked down at the power outlet and saw his dilemma. While there was space at the socket for two different plugs, his was big enough that it couldn't fit next to hers. 

Kira removed her plug and tried to fiddle with it until they would both fit, but to no avail. "Sorry, I don't have anything… Hang on, I could plug my phone into your computer! They'd both charge more slowly, though." 

"But they could still charge!" he said brightly. "That's a great idea! Are - are you sure?" 

She couldn't decide which looked more cute on him, the happy smile or the awkward expression that replaced it. Both? _Kira, stop it, he's a stranger._

She nodded and smiled back. She unplugged her phone, and he took the cord from her to charge it via his computer. "Can I switch it off so it won't sync? You probably don't want my crappy music filling your library," he joked. 

Kira laughed. "I'm sure your music isn't too bad, but yeah." She reached for her phone, and couldn't help but jump when her hand brushed against his. Despite the brisk December air, his skin was warm, and although the contact lasted only for a moment she thought it felt surprisingly soft as well. 

She wanted to hold his hand to get a more clear idea of what it felt like. But god, no, she had to stop thinking like that. _I don't even know his name yet!_

"My name's Scott," he said suddenly, startling Kira. _Did he know what I was thinking?! No, that's silly._ "Uh, sorry if that sounds weird, just thinking I could introduce myself… never mind." 

"No, it's not weird," she said, smiling to hopefully reassure him. The awkward expression was on his face again, but he looked embarrassed now and she wanted to change that. "I'm Kira." 

"Kira," he repeated, the corners of his mouth twitching up and a trace of a dimple becoming visible "Nice to meet you!" 

"You too," she said with her smile widening. Before wondering if it was too formal or, well, weird, Kira extended her hand towards him. He blinked in apparent surprise, but then shook it and grinned. 

_Very soft and warm._

 

~~~

 

When their plane finally began to board later on, Scott couldn't help but be disappointed that this seemed to mean saying goodbye to Kira. It was beyond ridiculous to think that after barely meeting her, but he really just couldn't help it. 

Once he'd reached his seat, he saw a woman struggling to keep two young children out of the aisle. Another was sprawled across Scott's seat, looking sound asleep. 

As Scott approached, the woman looked up in some apparent distress. "I'm so sorry sir, is this your seat? I can try to move him-" 

Scott shook his head quickly. "It's fine! I could switch seats if it would be more convenient for you." 

Her shoulders slumped visibly in relief. "Oh, thank you so much. I was originally seated a few rows up with one of my daughters, and the woman across the aisle agreed to move and take my seat. If you would be willing to sit there too, that would be so helpful." 

"No problem!" he said with a smile. "Which seat should I move to?" 

She rummaged through her coat and held out a ticket. "Here's the seat number; it might be easier to just exchange tickets." 

Scott nodded and found his own ticket to give to her. "All right, ma'am! If you need any help during the flight then you can definitely let me know." 

The woman smiled back at him. "Oh, thank you so much. I should be all right, especially once my wife gets back from the restroom with our other daughter, but thank you so much for the kind offer." 

Scott nodded and smiled again. "You're totally welcome!" He then turned around to find his new seat. 

He had to wait a few minutes, as there was steady flow of people still boarding the plane and finding their own seats. However, as he made his way up to 11A, he couldn't hold back an enormous grin when he saw who had switched with the woman for the other seat. 

"Hi Kira," he said brightly as he reached her. "Do you want any help with that?" he asked with a gesture to her large suitcase that she was struggling to fit into the overhead compartment. 

She stared at him in surprise before beaming back. "Scott! Of course, thank you." She stepped aside to let him maneuver the large bag into place. Being a few inches taller was definitely helping him to reach it more easily. 

Once they had situated the bag in place, Kira sat down in the aisle seat. "Where are you sitting?" she asked him. 

"Right there," he said with a nod to the window seat next to her and another smile. 

Her eyes went wide - _a good sign? Or no?_ \- and she started to stand up. "Oh, of course! I'll let you sit first then." 

"No problem," he said with a grin and a shake of his head. "I'll just - " he climbed over her legs, realizing after a moment this was probably really awkward. 

She laughed a little once he had sat down next to her, but not at all unkindly or anything. "Thanks again for the help," Kira said. Her cheeks turned a little pink. 

"No problem," he said again. She opened her mouth as if to say something else, but then the safety announcements began and she stayed quiet. When they ended, Scott looked over only to see that Kira had fallen asleep, head lolling to the side. 

 _Not really surprising_ , he thought with a glance at his watch. Even if he fell asleep right now, he'd still be exhausted when the plane landed, and he would still have some of his journey left ahead of him.

Deciding to follow Kira's example, Scott closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window to begin to try to drift off to sleep as well.

 

~~~

 

Kira awoke when pretzels and soft drinks were passed out by flight attendants a few hours later. She decided not to wake Scott up, but she took an extra pack of pretzels and a cup of water for him to give him when he awoke on his own. She was just glad she had been the first to wake up, since she had realized in embarrassment that she was leaning her head against his shoulder. _God, I hope that only happened after he fell asleep._

Despite her tiredness, Kira couldn't fall asleep again afterwards. She thought of the holidays ahead of her, and the stress she know that would come despite her deep desire for a relaxing vacation. Trying to distract herself, she turned back to Scott and gazed at him. Really, not the worst way to distract herself.

Less than a half hour before they were due to land, the plane ran into a bout of turbulence. Kira held onto her cup of apple juice and the water she had gotten for Scott to keep them from spilling, but she was unable to keep Scott from jerking awake.

"What time's it?" he asked blearily after the plane began to fly more smoothly again.

"About 5:30," she whispered back, not wanting to wake other passengers nearby. She extended the water and pretzels to him. "Do you want this?"

He cocked his head to the side in surprise, but then smiled widely. His dimples were evident even in the dim light. "Yeah, thanks!" He eagerly drank the water and tore open his pretzels. After eating one or two, he offered them to her.

Kira shook her head. "Thanks, but I already had mine." She pointed to the wadded up trash on her tray table.

Scott continued to hold out his pretzels. "Still, you can have some of mine! I'm not that hungry, anyway."

Kira hesitated, but accepted. "Thanks, Scott," she said again.

He grinned. "So, did you sleep well?"

"I - hang on, when did you fall asleep?" Kira asked in slight alarm.

He coughed slightly. "Uh, not long after you. But um, after you started leaning against me."

"Oh god, I am so sorry," Kira exclaimed. "You should have woken me up, or shrugged me off, or - "

"Hey, it's fine," he interrupted. "I just hope I was a decently comfy pillow."

Kira couldn't help but laugh, but still felt mortified. "Yeah, I guess - but seriously, I'm so sorry. That must've been really awkward, huh?"

"No, trust me, really! I don't mind, Kira - though does that sound really weird?" he asked quickly.

"Don't worry," she said with a smile. "It sounds really nice."

They sat in silence until the voice over the intercom announced they were preparing for landing. Kira jumped a little in surprise when Scott spoke up. "Hey Kira, so what would you say if when I was charging your phone, I kind of felt really tempted to put my number into it?"

Kira turned to him, aware that a huge grin was spreading across her face. "Wait, did you?"

"No!" he assured her. "Not without asking. But I, uh, I really, really wanted to ask."

"Well, are you asking now?" she replied, now turning away so he wouldn't see her expression.

"Kind of - yeah?" he said nervously. When she faced him again, her happy expression obviously, he brightened. "Yeah."

Kira grinned. "Good answer, I'm glad. I would really love to keep in touch with you, Scott." 

Scott grinned back at her. "Oh, awesome! I'd get my phone out now, except I didn't turn it on airplane mode before we took off, and I don't want to screw with the signal or anything…"

"It's fine, Scott," she said, still smiling up at him. "Just write your number down and I'll add you later."

"Right! Do you have any paper? Oh, never mind, hang on..." He rummaged through the seat back in front of him. He picked up a magazine before shaking his head and placing it back in the pocket. He then hesitantly took out the waxed paper air sickness bag, before Kira raised her eyebrows at him.

"Here, just use the napkin," she said, handing it to him. 

"Right," he said, blushing. He scribbled his phone number onto it, and then handed it to her. Kira tore off part of it, and then wrote her own number on it to hand back to her.

"Now you have mine too," she said with a smile. "Text me later?"

Scott grinned and nodded.

Later, after Kira had made the potentially embarrassing decision of giving Scott an impulsive hug goodbye, and when she was walking out to the carpark where her parents were waiting, she heard a buzz in her pocket. She quickly pulled out her phone, seeing several new messages. One was from her mom, letting her know that they had arrived and couldn't wait to see her.

The other one was from an unknown number, but she grinned when she opened it, both because of the message and who it was from. _"Hey, this is Scott! Hope I can get to see you later so I could hug you back :P"_

" _Hope so too_ ", she texted back quickly before going on to meet her parents. She really, really hoped so.


End file.
